Legends of the Lawn DLC
The is the last update for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare which was added on September 30, 2014. It added new variants of plants and zombies, Taco Bandits mode and more. It is the last major update of the game.https://twitter.com/PlantsvsZombies/status/576853864940326912 New variants *Plasma Pea for Peashooter (on PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 versions) *Alien Flower for Sunflower *Chomp Thing for Chomper *Jade Cactus for Cactus *Centurion for Foot Soldier *Sanitation Expert for Engineer *Paleontologist for Scientist *Golf Star for All-Star New Spawnable Plants *Laser Bean New Spawnable Zombies *Backup Dancer *Yeti Imp *Vampire Zombie *Heal Zombie Patch Notes Hi Everyone! We’re super excited to finally take the wraps off our newest content pack - Legends of the Lawn. Featuring the brand new Taco Bandits game mode, 7 new playable characters, new consumable Plants and Zombies, over 200 new customization items, and much more, Legends of the Lawn is our biggest update yet! Take a look below for the all the glorious details. If you have any feedback, questions, or suggestions, you can find me on Twitter (@cjopant). Chris Fox, Lead Gameplay Designer Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Legends Of The Lawn, New Features: New Game Mode - Taco Bandits *Crazy Dave has set up his taco stand in Zombie territory. Naturally, Dr. Zomboss is trying to eat lunch and skip out on the bill. As a Zombie, it’s your job to push through reinforced Plant defenses, grab the taco, and make it back to Dr. Zomboss’ spaceship in one piece. If the Zombies can manage this feat three times in a round, it’s game over for the Plants. Who says capture the flag has to be boring? New Playable Characters *'Centurion' - Featuring a stylish new crossbow, the Centurion is quick, accurate and inflicts fire damage that burns over time. *'Sanitation Expert' - His trash compactor launches explosive garbage bags that inflict toxic damage. Just don’t call him a Garbage Man. *'Paleontologist' - In addition to his seriously stylish dinosaur suit, the Paleontologist comes equipped with a molten magma blaster that inflicts fire damage at both short and long-ranges. *'Golf Star' - With his increased zoom and super-accurate aiming, the Golf Star is as close to a sniper as an All-Star can get. *'Alien Flower' - Her projectiles explode on impact, creating a defensive spore mist that’s out of this world. *'Chomp Thing' - With an accelerated healing rate, and a swamp spray that could gross out even a Zombie, the Chomp Thing means business. *'Jade Cactus' - Heavily armored, extra health, and explosive needles. This Cactus has it all. New Consumable Characters *'Laser Bean' - Making a special appearance from the Far Future, the Laser Bean shoots lasers out of his eyes, and has never lost a staring contest. *'Heal Zombie' - The Heal Zombie seeks out injured Zombies and replenishes their health. The cool hat is just a bonus. *'Yeti Imp' - He’s so excited about ice, he can barely contain himself. *'Backup Dancer' - Does melee damage with style. We think he got lost on the way to a dance-off. *'Vampire Zombie' - He’ll munch Zombies at close range, as long as it doesn’t mess up his hair. New Customization Items *Themed customization sets comprised of over 200 new items, designed to work together to create cool, unique looks. *Awesome new gestures! New to PlayStation: New Team Vanquish/Garden Ops Maps – Crash Course Day, and Crash Course Night *Zombies have crash-landed onto the prestigious Bogey Hills Golf Course. Equal parts idyllic greens and flaming Zomboss wreck, Crash Course provides new opportunities for players to work on their swing, improve their putting skills, and take down the Zombie horde. New Game Mode – Suburbination *The Plant and Zombie teams are locked in an epic tug-of-war as they fight for tactical control over three hotly contested gardens. In this take on the classic domination-style game mode, it’s Suburbinate or be Suburbinated! New Character – Plasma Pea Shooter *Winner of our Pea Shooter design contest on Facebook: You voted for Lefran Estera’s design, and now it’s in the game! Equipped with a three-stage charge weapon, the Plasma Pea Shooter can shoot rapid-fire plasma balls, super-explosive galaxies, and more! New Garden Ops Boss – Baron von Bats *Battle the elusive Baron von Bats and his vampire minions! The Baron has been taking a dirt nap, waiting for the right opportunity to ruin Crazy Dave’s day. Team up with some friends, and you might have a chance at victory. If you can catch him, that is. New Garden Ops Missions: *Treasure Yeti – Can you take down the crafty Treasure Yeti and steal his bag of diamonds? Can you avoid the Yeti Imp’s icy blast? So many questions! *Vasebreaker – Break the vases and collect loot before time runs out. But watch out, something else may be lurking inside those vases… *Minigardens – Protect the wee gardens from hungry Zombies! New Customization – Bling Packs *Purchase new sticker packs and collect nearly 400 silver-dipped, gold-plated, diamond-encrusted, and royal versions of your favorite hats, glasses, and more! Bonus Gardens *Keep on the lookout for Bonus Gardens to defend in Garden Ops, they now drop treasure after every wave! Global Improvements: Match making and Queueing *Party matchmaking support has been added on PS4. Create your own party, or join your friend’s! A queue system has been added on PS3, PS4, and Xbox One. Now it’s easier than ever to join a friend’s session, or invite them to your own, even if the game is full. Higher Level Cap *You asked, we listened: Each character can now hit a maximum of Level 40. Garden Ops *The Goop Shroom’s rate of fire has been slightly decreased. This should prevent any infinite goop loop shenanigans. Try saying that three times fast! *Fixed issue where Baron von Bats wasn’t able to fire while gooped. *New Special Waves featuring elite Legends of the Lawn characters. *Triangulation Challenge! *Gave a few AI Zombies a touch more intelligence. Only a touch. *Fixed Mini Garden bad reset. *Extra sauce on taco. VOIP Improvements for Xbox One *Players should now be able to communicate with one another with increased reliability. Resolution Increase *The resolution on Xbox One has been slightly increased. Bug Fixes: *Online connectivity optimizations have been made for peer connected modes. (PS4, PC) *The mute functionality will no longer be interrupted when teammates join or disconnect. (PC) *Various reliability fixes with disabling VOIP.(PC) *Fixed an issue where audio could loop if a player is Vanquished while reviving. (Global) *Cheesy Goop now correctly displays on the Treasure Yeti. (Global) Balance and Tuning: Pea Shooter: *The Agent Pea’s health has been reduced by 25, to 100 overall. This was done to retain the power and feel of his weapon, while addressing overall balance concerns for the character. *The Law Pea also stood out as a character who was just too dominating in competitive play. As such, his projectile damage has been slightly reduced. Sunflower: *The default Sunflower’s projectile damage has been slightly increased. Though previous improvements have been made to this character, they’ve ultimately proven insufficient. The distance at which her projectiles inflict full damage has also been increased. *The Mystic Sunflower’s base projectile damage has been increased. Though her charge shots are powerful, this boost should make her more viable in a variety of situations. *The Electric Sunflower’s projectile damage has been increased. We’ve also increased the distance at which her projectiles inflict full damage. Chomper: *The Electric Chomper’s spray damage has been significantly increased. This should make him a valid alternative to the other spray-based Chompers. Cactus: *When spreading from one Zombie to the next, the Electric Cactus’ electricity now does significantly more damage. *The Fire Cactus’ rate of fire has been slightly reduced. Despite previous changes of this nature, the Fire Cactus has remained noticeably stronger than intended. Soldier: *General Supremo’s projectile damage has been slightly increased. His damage output should now be much more competitive with other Soldiers. Engineer: *The Mechanic’s rate of fire has been slightly increased. His damage output should now sufficiently make up for his lack of splash damage. *We’ve slightly increased the Painter’s splash damage. Despite his increased zoom levels, he just hasn’t been as competitive with other Engineer variants as he should be. Scientist: *The Marine Biologist’s rate of fire has been slightly reduced. He's still extremely effective at close-range, but his damage-dealing capabilities have been toned down a bit. *We’ve given the Archaeologist’s projectile a slight damage boost at the end of its trajectory. This should give him a fighting chance in mid-range battles. *To further compensate for his lack of splash damage, the Astronaut’s projectile damage has been slightly increased. *Dr. Toxic’s projectile damage has been slightly increased across the board. This should make him more competitive with other Scientist variants. *Despite his dangerously cheesy attitude, Dr. Chester wasn’t performing as well as intended. To remedy this, his close-range damage has been increased, and his clip size has increased by 2. All-Star: *The Rugby Star’s projectile damage and explosion damage have both been slightly increased. This should better compensate for his relatively slow rate of fire. *The Hockey Star’s projectiles now do more damage at a distance. *The Goalie Star’s projectiles also do additional damage at range. These changes should make the Hockey and Goalie Stars more effective at more than just super close range. General: *We’ve reduced the effectiveness of toxic characters, game-wide. The range at which you take damage from toxic characters has been reduced. Additionally, the overall damage inflicted from standing next to toxic characters has been reduced. This change affects the Toxic Pea, Toxic Chomper, and Dr. Toxic. Trailer Trivia *The DLC name may be a reference to League of Legends. References Category:DLCs Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Updates